ghost prime
by keyraen
Summary: when optimus prime's son returns, optimus finds out that he has a granddaughter , whom falls in love with jack Darby contains oc x arcee , oc x jack , June x optimus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Has I slowly regain control of my body in remember who I am, am ghost prime this my story so far of how I end like this…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After regaining control of my body I pick I up a message from Optimus Prime saying" we have found refuge on a distant planet called earth but are numbers are small.

After that that I set course for earth but went planet side on cybertrion to get to my ship then I travelled to earth to find the cons are there too so I board the cons warship to find my little girl who was now a teenager but at the same time a banging into something big and green next to him a motorbike then I quickly ran to the command centre to get and replace her with the real soundwave.

Then I told her to get to my ship and don't stop till you get there okay jade say " ok dad" then as I was fighting some cons I turned round something hit me in the head the next there a little girl looking at me straight in the optic all I hear coming from her is a lot of question but I quickly learned all their names they came to know me better as well but then I had a little black remembering my past I remember the bike form somewhere then she tells her name is arcee but her face soon turn into shock when prime entire he ask me of what I seen and know cybertrion I told that my name is ghost prime but you can call me ghost then arcee fainted because knows who I'm when she wake up to jump me all I hear her say " hi honey" then she let me get up then I tell Optimus prime my story

"And that how I ended here "I said to see miko's mouth drop and I ask is she ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then Optimus prime ask jack to give the tour of the base just before my ship lands bulk thinks it jackies but then my little girl pops out" jade "" dad" as soon as it was silent I could just see jack stare at her

Optimus Prime goes how's this " this is my little girl jade " I said as arcee entered the room all I could hear from jade was" mom" come out of her mouth then jack gives me the tour while jade and cee catch up after the separation on cybertrion . Jack ask me while blushing red "so you and cee are a couple?"

I tell him yes where spark mate and that out little girl jade who was 12 years old when her mother left to help prime. And I can see in your eyes you like my jade don't you? Jack does answer me .

I tell him i have a surprise for every one later

Mean while

Ratchet and Optimus prime where talk about me: Optimus says "that I could be his son who was with mother when she died and I was trained by autobot spies in the ghost division."

Then ratchet say "are it can be someone else ."

Optimus then says "there only one way to find out."

Ratchet says: spark test

Optimus says: spark test

They both had the same idea to see if iam Optimus son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack told every to wait in the main part of the base and I showed them my talent

Everyone was wondering what that they where

I told them give me something to scan

Jack goes " me "

I go " ok then "

They all stood back just in case then they see I had transformed in to jack the Optimus and Ratchet entire and I scanned and turned in to Optimus and Optimus say what going on here miko say " ghost has be showing us some of his talents ." then I show them I can make weapons out of nothing like chain gun all I hear form miko " this is awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Optimus say" I need to talk to in private ghost I go ok I follow him to a different part of the base

Where going to try an spark test on you to see if iam right I go ok look a bit confused then we turn back to the main part of the base and Ratchet take some Energon out of my arm in less than five mins Ratchet confirms that iam Optimus prime's son has soon has he tells me jade goes up to him and says granddad. The there's a loud noise coming from the monitor arcee, bulk, prime and me get ready to be bridged to the location to the distress call of a con. When we arrived cons were already there then a medium sized bot came out nowhere he was attacking the cons until he shot the Energon leak from the pod we lead him into the ground bridge I tell dad that his name is smoke screen from the elite guard he's an old friend of mine smoke turns around he shots ghost long time no see . I ask him to tell me where he's been hiding.


End file.
